


First Time

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Edgar Ashenbert - Fandom, HakuYou, Hakushaku to Yousei | Earl and Fairy, Lydia Carlton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La calidez y la sensación de unos dedos recorriendo su piel obligan a Lydia a salir del mundo de Orfeo, dando pie a nuevas sensaciones y experiencias que no se creía capaz ¿Será culpa de las hadas una vez más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

El cuerpo y la mente de Lydia se encontraban plácidamente dormidos dentro del mundo de Orfeo. Apenas era consciente de los fuertes brazos y el pecho desnudo al que se encontraba su cuerpo aferrado debajo de las cobijas. Todo era tan cálido y embriagador, con la respiración acompasada y relajada. Eso era lo que llamaba estar en el mundo de los sueños.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a caer sobre la gran mansión del conde. Los mayordomos habían empezado a movilizarse en sus actividades cotidianas, ajenos a la habitación de conde. La habitación se encontraba oscura, haciendo imposible ver lo que ahí se encontraba y saber que hora de la mañana era. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Lydia lo sabía y comenzaba a desprenderse del mundo de los sueños contra su voluntad. ¿No podía quedarse un rato más así? su cuerpo se movió ligeramente, haciendo que una de sus piernas desnudas se entrelazara y rozara la de su acompañante. El calor en el que se encontraba plácidamente su cuerpo y mente sumidos se resistían a los estímulos externos. Ella acomodó su cuerpo de forma en que el sueño en el que estaba sumida no se perdiera. Él hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo en respuesta. Empezó a sentir un cálido pero placentero roce debajo de su oreja. Se sentía bien y Lydia deseaba más de eso. Era relajante. Un roce empezó a recorrer sus caderas mientras sentía sobre su vientre el calor como si hubiera colocado un paño caliente o una cobija, hasta que sintió unos músculos contraerse. Era el cuerpo de alguien más. Con este pensamiento, sintió como el muslo de ese alguien más se abría paso entre sus piernas, rozando su cuerpo. 

Lydia abrió los ojos, intentando desperezarse, pero lo cual parecía imposible. Su cuerpo seguía demasiado relajado. Su mente comenzaba a trabajar… ”¿Dónde estaba?” Sus ojos no podían ver mucho debido a la oscuridad. Otro movimiento sobre su cuerpo la puso en alerta. Una mano se introdujo debajo de su cadera, recorriendo sus glúteos.

-“!E-ey…!”

Sintió el roce de los dedos masajeando su cuerpo desnudo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Una ligera descarga eléctrica se produjo a tocar aquella parte, logrando sacarla del mundo de Orfeo por completo. Con su cuerpo y mente al fin despiertos, a la defensiva, logró percibir lo que realmente sucedía. Sobre su frente, una fina barbilla se observaba, rodeada de una cabellera dorada. Aquella persona tenía la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo –al percatarse de que estaba totalmente pegado al suyo- se encontraba ardiendo como si tuviera temperatura. No había duda, aunque no pudiera verle los ojos, era Edgar. El cuerpo de Lydia se movió intentado zafarse de él, pero era muy pesado. O no era eso, el cuerpo de él estaba muy tenso y fuertemente aferrado al de ella. Sintió los músculos del abdomen contraerse sobre su vientre, sintiéndose el roce de algo duro sobe el de ella. Ese algo se acercó a su entrepierna, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de ella.

-“E-edgar… ¡e-espera!”

Unas manos se abrieron paso entre sus delicados hombros, tirando hacia los lados los tirantes de su bata, dejando uno de sus pechos al descubierto. Sintió como la barbilla de Edgar bajaba, dejando una ligera sensación de roce áspero sobre su pecho desnudo, debido a la barba que apenas comenzaba a formarse. Una sensación y sensibilidad que no creía poseer en su cuerpo le inundó cuando Edgar detuvo sus labios sobre su pezón. Inmediatamente, Lydia levantó una mano, cubriéndose el pecho a la vez que con su palma detenía los suaves y húmedos labios de Edgar. Vio la extraña mirada del rubio. Aquellos ojos malva se clavaban en ella como si fuera un depredador. Algo andaba mal. Su interior se congeló. Simplemente… era aterrador. Aunque Lydia conocía bien el lado frío y despiadado de Edgar –o eso creía, no le reconoció. Había algo diferente en su mirada, algo vacío. Con todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron recoger, gritó lo más alto posible su nombre.

-¡E-edgar!

Las pupilas de Edgar se encogieron y sus ojos volvieron a recobrar su mirada inusual. Edgar volvió en sí, analizando la imagen que tenía al frente. Lydia con el corazón desbocado, tenía el rostro totalmente rojo con algunos mechones de su cabello cobrizo pegados a sus mejillas. Una de sus manos apenas tapaba uno de sus pechos. Los pechos de Lydia subían y ascendía, delatando su respiración acelerada por la situación. Era una imagen totalmente seductora e irreal, salvo por los ojos aterrados de Lydia. No pudo evitar quedar congelado unos momentos, apreciando aquella imagen. 

-“Debo de estar en el cielo, o bien, en el mundo de los sueños...”

Lydia se encontraba demasiado perturbada para contestar. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se había encendido en su interior al escucharlo hablar. Pero en el fondo, sabía que se encontraba igual de vulnerable. Edgar acercó su rostro al de ella. Lydia cerró los ojos, esperando otro inminente ataque de Edgar, pero solo sintió el breve roce de sus labios sobre su frente, sobre sus cabellos. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de la extraña fragancia de Edgar, un seductor aroma de mezclas de hierbas. 

Edgar se reincorporó, dejándola libre. Su cuerpo sufrió una leve convulsión, pero Lydia apenas lo notó. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles, salió de la cama y rápidamente fue a la habitación continua más próxima, sin siquiera decir una palabra. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y su cuerpo se desplomó. ¿Qué hacía Lydia en su habitación? ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama? En su mente hizo un vuelco intentando recordar cómo habían llegado a ese punto. No tenía el mínimo recuerdo de lo sucedido en la noche. ¿La había forzado contra su voluntad? un poco más y la hubiera devorado por completo hacía unos momentos. El recordar ese hecho hizo que le doliera su miembro. Se aferró como pudo a una de las paredes, intentando controlar el fuerte dolor de su entrepierna. Era un dolor inusualmente fuerte pero sabía lo que era. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire para intentar controlar su respiración y calmar el calor de su cuerpo. No funcionaba. Debía estar seguramente drogado o bajo algún hechizo –lo cuál era muy probable. 

Apoyó su frente sobre sobre la pared, desesperado. El dolor de su erección no cesaba y tenía que deshacerse de él. Soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras se despojaba de su única prenda para tomar su hinchado miembro entre sus manos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había masturbado? Si bien recordaba, fue a los quince años, justo antes de que fuera secuestrado por el príncipe. Desde entonces, parte de su formación por el príncipe había sido aprender el arte de la seducción para lograr obtener lo que él –o mejor dicho, el príncipe- deseara. Desde entonces, siempre había podido recurrir al cuerpo de alguna bella dama para aliviar sus dolores. Deseó tener alguna otra de sus amantes a su alcance y poder vaciar su dolor, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada. Aquella seductora imagen de Lydia ocupaba la totalidad de su mente –y su erección. Su cuerpo se encontraba hambriento sólo de ella. La recordó ahí tendida, bajo su cuerpo, suplicando con su voz a que se detuviera. ¡Cuánto placer le hubiera procurado si lo hubiera dejado continuar! Pero no era el momento. Por más que lo deseara, no haría nada en contra de su voluntad. Sin otro remedio, frotó, intentado despojarse del dolor, pensando en el aroma y cálido cuerpo de su doctora de hadas. 

\--

Una vez que Edgar salió de la habitación, Lydia se reincorporó, todavía aferrándose a las sábanas. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Miró alrededor. No se encontraba en su habitación. En cambio reconocía algunas pertenecías de Edgar, lo que indicaba que era su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba haberse desplazado a la habitación del conde. Se observó en uno de los espejos que se encontraban al frente de la cama. Su pelo desaliñado y el extraño seductor camisón que llevaba puesto no era propio de ella. No recordaba habérselo puesto. Recordó el incidente del diamante maldito cuando terminó con ropas árabes por culpa de las hadas. Si aquella ocasión esas ropas se le habían hecho de lo más impropias, estas eran aún peor. 

Se levantó de la cama para acercase más el espejo y buscar algún vestigio de Coblaniou o alguna otra hada. Inmediatamente notó que no llevaba ropa interior y eso la hizo sentir más extraña. Entonces se percató del extraño calor de su entrepierna. Si bien, nunca antes había tenido intimidad con algún chico, su padre había sido cuidadoso de precaverla y enseñarle lo básico para prevenirla. ¿Había pasado algo con el conde? No se sentía adolorida de ninguna parte de su cuerpo, salvó la parte que el conde había tocado con sus dedos. Incómoda ante ese pensamiento, aún tenía una de las mangas del camisón caído del hombro, se lo acomodó y volvió a la orilla de la cama. Aquello desprendió la fragancia de Edgar sobre sus sentidos, sintió que su cuerpo, ropa y todo lo que le rodeaba tenía impregnada su aroma. Hasta ella. Lo recordó encima de su cuerpo. Su cadera y entrepierna se contrajera involuntariamente. Se sentía totalmente extraña ante esa nueva sensación que crecía ahí bajo. Y conforme más repasaba lo que acaba de suceder, la sensación crecía. Se sentía desesperada. Si hubiera dejado que Edgar continuara… ¿la sensación desaparecería? ¿Habría llegado a aquello que llamaban clímax? ¿Habrían sido los dedos o el duro miembro de Edgar la que la llevaría?

Sin darse cuenta, al pensar eso, sintió como algún líquido humedecía su entrepierna. Recordando las caricias de Edgar, llevó sus propios dedos a donde él le había tocado y nadie –ni siquiera ella, se había permitido tocar. Primero frotó temerosamente, presionando con sus dedos. Ante la primera pequeña descarga de placer, cerró involuntariamente sus piernas, solo para volver a abrirlas después. Repitió esto varias veces. Primero lenta y delicadamente. Con cada movimiento, sentía que era los dedos de Edgar quien le propiciaba dicho placer. Lo sentía solo a él. Su aroma y los duros músculos que le rodeaban apenas hace unos momentos. Y justo cuando pensó que era suficiente, la piedra del anillo le rozó, haciendo que soltará un gemido contra su voluntad, sacándola de su sensual trance.

Rápidamente apartó la mano y se llevó la otra a la boca, totalmente avergonzada. Quizás Edgar seguía en la habitación continua ¿y si la había escuchado? Era una tonta. Saltó de la cama, cogió la primera prenda que encontró y salió de la habitación. Nunca debió de haber estado ahí en primer lugar. 

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba el conde, su gemido nunca fue escuchado. Justo en el mismo momento, Edgar había aliviado su dolor, soltando un menos sonoro gemido de placer, pero que solo había escuchado él. Aun pensando en aquellas cálidas piernas de Lydia, Edgar pudo enderezarse y recobrar de nuevo la cordura. Mientras Lydia, al otro lado de la puerta, descubría nuevas sensaciones, que sin saberlo…

Ambos se habían hecho el amor, en el pensamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Con este oneshot inauguro esta cuenta. Ha decir verdad me da muchísima pena cada que lo leo. Tuve que armarme de mucho valor para publicarlo y no intentar censurarlo jajaja. Sé que es algo crudo y explícito, sin mucha –o nula carga sentimental, por lo que es un fic muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Simplemente un día me levanté con esta idea y tuve que escribirla.
> 
> Edgar y Lydia es sin duda, una de mis parejas favoritas, por lo que espero las musas me iluminen para escribir otro fic sobre ellos que les haga mayor homenaje e involucre una mejor historia sentimental. Sinceramente, hasta yo encuentro esta historia inverosímil y fuera de personaje. Pero de eso se trata el mundo de Orfeo: sueños, irrealidad y fantasías. 
> 
> Sialia


End file.
